


The Importance of Call a Car by Its Own Name

by Lavete



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sports, at least I hope, happy feelings, not angst, rom/com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavete/pseuds/Lavete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a SWFA- High School AU series of drables inspired by this prompt by Mamalaz.<br/>In which Finn plays for the vicious Stormtroopers (and hates it). Poe is the leather jacket rebel who loves his car (and his dog) more than life. Ben is the troublemaker who constantly throws parties just to trash his parents’ house. Rey is the old soul who sometimes feels like she’s surrounded by idiots.<br/>The summary is from Mamalaz prompt, because I couldn’t write it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mamalaz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mamalaz).



_She was surrounded by idiots._

  
That was the conclusion she arrived after several minutes in the middle of this nonsense. Rey thought to herself while perched on a stool in the dividing island between the kitchen and the dining.  And the worst part was that she was the bigger idiot for letting herself been dragged into this silliness in the first place. She sight while staring at her phone as a way to distract herself of the ongoing drinking beer competition happening at the dining table right in front of her.

  
She should have known the final result of the events of this afternoon. The second that Finn appeared in her house wearing a huge challenging smile she should have known that she would end up sitting in the kitchen of the _‘Solo Manor’_ (as Poe seem to call it) during one of their only son famous parties. Her phone sadly offer little amuse to her already slipping patience, so she started to think credible excuses to leave, at least, other than _‘I’m boring sad adult, this thing is not as awesome as I believe it should be, maybe if this was a reading club I could give it a chance’_ kind of reality. Yeah, there must be a good excuse. Sadly Finn and Poe knew there weren’t any homework in queue at the time or any important test in the vicinity. She sighed again.

  
Where the heck this two were either way? She craned her head over the mass of people in the party, trying to spot them in the area, due to her failure in this she decided to take a look and see if she could find them. If not, the better, she would sneak out and leave.

  
She walked away from the Olympic competition in the dining heading towards the hallway under the stairs. There it was fewer people there, the low light providing a propitious place for people to engage in inappropriate situations, but no, the few students in the place were just talking in small groups. At the end of the hallway, she spotted an open door with a yellow light flooding trough the small gap. She decided to enter the room when she glimpsed the enormous library at the other side.

  
The lights in the room were dim, but she could make out the lines of the books on the shelves. The far wall was stocked from floor to ceiling with books; she trailed the spines with her finger. There were mostly old books; the kind that came bound in dark tones of red, blue, green and black with their titles hand printed in gold and silver. Visually those where her favourite kind of books, they represent hard manual labour the kind of work she could easily respect.

  
And the titles she could see were about virtually everything. Geography, science, politics, literature and poetry. She felt like crying. A couple of titles about the engineering behind a mechanical compactor called her attention, another about the importance of Corellians apples in history made her snicker, and the one about the fighting between light and dark in narrative made her hand stop looming over it. She was deciding between grabbing it or not when a voice startled her.

  
“I never imagine see you here” she turned quickly towards the source of it just to find herself really close with a wide chest that she knew belonged to her personal nemesis. A pair of intense brown eyes found hers when she rose her head – _he is so close_ – she, though, wondering who he managed to get so near her without been noticed. “Yet my true wonder is how you manage to find my mother’s library”

  
Rey blinked, swallowed and failed to control her heart beats. This man voice always had that effect on her. She tried to breathe slowly through her nose while hoping he didn’t notice her flustered reaction. “I was looking for my friends” her voice came loud but trembling and she mentally scowled herself for it.

  
“And what– make you get– to the conclusion –that they –would be here?” Each word getting him closer to her. She could hear the sound of her breath hitching before mind kicking herself again, the irking smile off his face let her know that he had noticed it as well. Oh how much she could give just to erase that smile out of his face.

  
“I… I didn’t… I–“ her voice trailed off, his intense stare, his rich smell like woods and the fact that his head was getting lower towards her shut her off successfully. For a second she couldn’t remember what she was going to say, her trail of thought forgotten while her brain function ceased…

  
Until a light hit them through the window. It passed quickly but succeeded in breaking the mood. Ben Solo separated from her, his mood changing quickly to a more guarded one. She tried to gain her bearings back through violent blinking and lowering her respiratory rating.

  
“I think your friends are in the back patio” his voice had changed from a warm alluring tone to a hard and cold disinterested one in a matter of seconds. He was already reaching the library door and without looking back at her he added “I advise you to leave the house as quickly as you can”

  
The patio she found was next to the kitchen area she had been sitting minutes before, a group of guys were arguing loud near the pool, after getting closer she found out that her friend Finn was one of the more loud ones, it seemed like the discussion was about to transform into a fist fight as soon as someone said something really awful, or at least until someone mother came into the banter.

  
Her other friend Poe seemed to be trying to break off the discussion. Someone was about to shift towards the point of no return when a guy came announcing that the Solos were in the house. The notice acted immediately as a diffusor, as everyone in the backyard decide to take their leave in the same instant. She found Poe and Finn midway and grabbing the later hand walked with the lot that was leaving.

  
When they reached the main living, she saw an angry looking old man screaming orders in the middle of the stairs. “And I don’t want to find you in my house again!” they didn’t make it too far before the man beckoned again, “Except for the owner of the grey car that is parked in front of my wife’s roses”

  
Ray stilled immediately, Finn turned at her, _The Falcon_ both silently said at the same time.

  
“Just move with everyone, he wouldn’t know” Finn whispered, Poe pushed them slightly probably thinking the same.

  
“ _There she is_ , sir!” said a voice that sounded very much like Phasma. Rey turned to find the girl pointing at her from the open balcony of the second floor with a smug smile on her face.

  
“You stay!” said whom she believed was Ben Solo’s father pointing at her. Rey froze. “Thanks, Phasma”

“You’re welcome, sir”

  
Finn was still grabbing her hand but she let it go “Go with Poe”

  
“What? No. I’m not going to leave you” Poe cleared his throat from behind them. “We are not going to leave you”

  
“Go, I will go out quickly, I promise” she then turned to see Poe send him a message with her eyes.

  
“We wait for you outside” Poe affirm while grabbing Finn arm and dragging him to the exit.

  
Sooner that she wanted she found herself alone with three persons in a dirty living room due to an ill use of it. Solo’s father walked down the stairs while his mother threw angry stares at him.

  
“Again, Ben?” he looked down accomplishing a guilty look that she was sure he didn’t felt “We cannot leave for two days because you throw a party. This is the third this year! You better clean all this, young man”

  
He nodded accepting his fate rather quickly.

  
“Clean this place! That’s all? He is grounded for life this time!” exclaimed Mr Solo throwing his hands in the air “, and this time I will be your personal jailor, do you understand?”

  
“Han, don’t be overdramatic–“

  
“I AM OVERDRAMATIC? I am over dramatic! He is the over dramatic! The second we deny him something because it is a plain stupid plan he goes and throw a party! A party that let me remind you ruined your hydrangeas, that broke our fence and that probably render the bathroom pipes useless for like the seventh time!”

  
“At least there it wasn’t toilet paper covering the house this time” Han Solo threw an incredulous look to his wife, Ben tried not to laugh and Rey cooked an eyebrow.

Han Solo breathed harshly but in a calmer voice added “Now go and start cleaning”

  
He threw a glance at his father then at Rey then at his father again, Han Solo give him a glare and Ben found himself walking towards the mayhem in the dinner area.

  
“Now,” Rey had been pleased in the fact that she had been the sole witness of this tall and brooding young man that inspire terror to his peers reduced to a twelve-year-old scolded child, a scolded and grounded twelve-year-old. That was until she found herself looking at the inquisitive forceful eyes of Han Solo “how is that you got my car?”

Rey swallowed.

  
It all had started a couple of months before. When as a gift for her father when he tried to tamper the fact that they were moving from town –not that she mind that much, there is just so many things a girl can do in a deserted place as Jakku– he bought her a new car. Well, new for her. So they went to the Junkyard. The people tend to call it like that, but its actual name was Niima Outpost Classic Car House. Both the place and its owner were the kind of situations you natural tend to avoid.

  
None of the cars (as she expected) where any good, with the exception of that white-ish grey car in the deeper are of the Outpost.

  
“Ah the _Millenium Falcon_ , you got good taste girl, he is a classic, but an expensive classic”

  
It was expensive, till she opened the car hood and listed in a loud voice all the things she had to fix it. At the end, she paid less than she was willing to pay for the car. Sure it needed some fixings, but nothing too compromising and she could treat it as her project, she was actually excited about it.

  
Rey found amusing that both Ben and his father had the same reaction when she told them the story of how she obtained the car. A ' _who is that bastard'_ ” came from both mouths as well.

  
“But, sir, I thought it was your son’s car” He gave her a lopsided smile.

“No. Is mine. The idiot took it one night and lost it” she tsk at it. How can someone lose something like the _Millenium Falcon_?

  
Han Solo made a show of thinking a lot of what he was going to do, but Rey was already getting braced on the idea of loose her beloved car.

  
“You can keep it” he finally said

  
“Sir, I paid for it and I really wish I could– what...” her mouth opened and closed like a fish “Really?”

  
“Well you bought it, and it looks well cared. The car had been kept in the garage for too much time, it deserves a better life, besides I had never seen a bumper so shiny in my life and certainly never in it” he gave her another sideway smirk

  
“But, wouldn’t your son inheriting it?” he looked at her like she had grown a second head

  
“Like I would let that numbskull get behind the wheel anytime soon” she smiled to him pleased.

  
She left soon after that, promising to bring it back in the weekend so both of them could work on it.

  
Ben Solo was waiting for her early in the Monday at school.

  
Soon as he saw her he pushed himself away from his black car and directed towards her without ceremony “Of course father would trust a completely stranger with his car, but not his son”

  
“Well, in his defence, you lost it. And the dog” He snorted with a smile, causing her breath to get caught in her throat again.

  
“By the way,” she said after finally managed to come down her cloud. “You never told me why it is called the _Millenium Falcon_ "

* * *

 

Fancannon (?): After that night, Rey kind of understood part of Ben's behaviour and was willing to give him a shot if he wanted it, not like he was interested in her or anything...

* * *

 

[Prompt](http://mamalaz.tumblr.com/post/137822574112/the-force-awakens-high-school-au-finn-plays-for)

[My Tumblr](http://lavete.tumblr.com/) (cuz I don't know how to link things in summaries/notes :C )


	2. 12 Parsecs Kind of Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers who her new mentor actually is.

It had been an hour already since they started working, mister Solo was busy trying to get clean the filter of the water tank, Chewie the family dog was asleep in the patch of grass that was lighted by the sun, his breaths had come down slowly indicating that the dog had finally hitting deep sleep. Rey tried to steal another glimpse at the house. Han Solo was already there at the door to welcome her when she arrived at the house, not a soul besides the man and the dog had come to interacted with her since that moment. 

“There is something you want to ask me?” Rey quickly turned her head from the house to him her eyes widened “If you want to go to the bathroom, you only had to ask” he said calmly without separate his eyes from the car part he was working on.

The natural calm of the voice and the fact that he had not stopped his working in the part to settle his eyes on let her breathe again, she hadn’t been busted, well, she did need to use the bathroom but that was not the reason why she was so worked up about the house.

“I don’t want to be a bother to your wife and son” Han smirked

“Been bothered is what that pair needed to stop to be a pain in my ass. But you are lucky as they are not at home”

“I thought that Ben was grounded”

“I thought that as well, but apparently in this house are two Generals and only one is actually listening to. And guess what, that is not me.” Rey smiled softly. “Ben had a ‘compromise that cannot be postponed’ according to my wife so she let him free. I have to accept that going shopping with her yesterday was enough punishment for the boy already”

She laughed lightly, Han shared her glee and in a more happy tone both resume their tasks.

“Well it is nice to have someone to whom you can teach some stuff,” he said casually while both were trying to clean off the grease from their hands.

“Didn’t you taught any of this to your son?” she focused her eyes on her task as a way to avoid Han scrutiny. He snorted as a response.

“That boy cares zero about what really matters, his computer and another silliness is all he knows”

Rey nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t know what to conclude from the statement. 

* * *

 

“Where you’ve been spending the weekends lately?” asked Poe casually lying on the couch.

Rey separated her eyes from the video game she was currently winning. She knew it was at her that he was talking; she spared another second of attention of the game to think what to answer to him.

“In the _Solo Manor_ ” before any of the guys could imply anything she added “Ben’s father been helping me to restore the _Falcon_ at his former glory”

Finn hit the pause bottom before turning all his attention to her “Let me get this straight. You've been passing time fixing an old car with _Han Solo_?”

She nodded.

“Haaan Solo?” Poe was now sitting straight on the couch. She nodded again, kind of amused at their reaction.

“The Han Solo” Rey rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Han Solo. Ben Solo’s father,” Both guys stared silently at her.

“Why?”

“She doesn’t know who is him, isn’t she?” said Poe, Finn shook his head.

“Who is whom?”

“Have you ever heard about the fourteen-parsec incident?” said Finn getting himself in a more comfortable lotus position on the floor, Poe interjected with an ‘it was actually a twelve parsec’ Finn shushed him.

“Yes, everyone had heard about it” Finn made a hand movement that dismissed her statement. She looked a Poe who was expecting her brain cells to work, then back to Finn. She tried to replay the information of the affair in her head. “Ok, there it was this space station and there it was an explosion and then this brave astronaut kind of save the day and– Wait… that was Han Solo!”

“ _Finally_ ” sighed both at the same time.

“He is a hero, and yet people savage his house every time his spoiled son decides to make a party?”

“What can we say? There’s no party as a _Solo party_ ”

“Besides that he is rich and popular does help” Poe nodded in agreement. Rey rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Extra: after an incident when his mother casually called Rey ‘ _Han new girlfriend_ ’,  Ben Solo got himself the mission to found unbelievable excuses to spend his day outside in the surroundings of the working pair, to the annoyance of Han, the amuse of Leia and the unsuspected please of Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people that had left kudos and the ones that had just read as well.   
> If you feel it, you can leave some feedback.


	3. Of Means and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn plays for a team he detests, but everything will be paid out, in the end, he is certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little Finn-centric chapter because we all need a little bit of Finn in our lives.  
> This one is settled before the party.  
> BTW, you need to know that I know little about sports and nothing about football, so If I hurt someone sensibilities, I'm sorry.

He saw his opening and started running toward the end of the field, from the side of his left eye he saw Slip with an opening as well, the players of the opponent team had left him alone as soon as they noticed that he was only a treat for his own team. Finn remembered Slip excitement when he found out that he was going to play the night that his dad finally was going to come to watch a game. Finn took a quick decision, one that he was going to regret later he knew.

He threw the ball towards Slip fearing for a few deadly seconds that he was going to miss it, but the gods decide to give him some mercy as the boy grab it and quickly started running toward the last yard. Both his teammates and adversaries get static for a minute with the surprise of the sudden movement. Way to late the defense of the contrary team started to run towards Slip, but he gained the yard and scored.

The team came cheering at him, lifting him on their shoulders. Finn was happy for him. That final yard put them in the semifinals and Slip finally manage to look good in front of everyone, especially his father. He turned around to scream victorious to the crowd when he caught the coach angry glare. He swallowed. He was in big trouble he knew.

“Zeros,” yelled the coach “your throws are getting left sided, you are going to hit some practice since yesterday and I want to see the improvement _quickly_ , you get it?”

“Yes, coach!” he drew himself higher.

“Nines, you, on the contrary, are getting slower, you are going to reduce those horrible donuts that I had seen you swallowing to _cero_ and get ten full tracks in the morning, ok?”

“Yes, sir!”

He stopped then, looking at everyone and even grudgingly acknowledging Slip good instinct.

“Congratulations team, you are dismissed” Finn breathed again believing that he was saved. He was sorely mistaken, as the coach took him from the neck and dragged him to a bench again.

“I saw what you did there, and if you do that again you are going to regret it, get it?”

“But sir, Slip had an opening…”

“You had an opening, and he was just being Slip, which means that he has to be left out in peace”

“But he is part of the team”

“He is just part of the team because the rules of the school forced me to accept him, not because he has any talent left for it. And he played today just because an actually good player got the idiot idea that he could sprain his ankle.”

Finn locked his jaw. It was unfair; everyone in the team should have the same opportunity to play. He swallowed his thoughts and agreed with the coach.

When he got home his mother was already waiting for him, so he breathed hard putting his happy face for her sake. She smiled when he lowered him to kiss her on the cheek, as usual, she was reading one of her textbooks. She was a doctor, not the kind that earned good digits, but more of the kind that worked _long_ _unremunerated_ hours for love, compassion and passion for her patients.

“Your team won?”

“Of course, we did, we are the best” she grabbed his hand slowly caressing it and looked at him with tender eyes. She had the virtue to say a lot without opening her mouth. Sometimes it was hard not to give up, especially when his mother looked at him like that. He wanted to say to her all, he wanted to tell her that he was tired and sick of his team, that on days like today he just wanted to cry and scream. But he steeled himself and closed his mouth.

* * *

 

“I don’t get it” said Rey separating some carrots with her fork. Finn turned his eyes to her, noticing that Poe was looking at her as well, what was he doing here anyways? He always sited by himself in his car or with a bunch of hipsters around the campus. Lately, he seemed to be orbiting around Rey and he didn’t like it a bit, not a single bit.  “If you hate it, why are you still on the team?”

He broke up of his mind wandering with a question he tried hard to not make himself. After a couple of seconds of debating whether to answer or not the question, he spoke with a sober tone.

“Means to an end” Rey studied him before starting to pick at her carrots again.

“What kind of end justifies these means?”

“A collage acceptation” Poe seemed to acknowledge his reason, not that he minded his opinion… much “look, I doubt my mom can pay a college fee and it doesn’t matter how many summer jobs I get, I cannot save the enough money to an English degree in an Ivy league. So I need to gain a scholarship, and even if I am smart, I prefer to cover all my angles through gaining a football one. Even if I hate it”

After a couple of beats, he added “I don’t actually hate the sport, I hate the team”

Finally, Rey nodded, her curiosity satisfied. She looked at her friend again and wondered how many feelings he was actually saving to himself.   

**Author's Note:**

> I will not post the drabbles in a predeterminate chronological order (more like, the one that I get to be inspired and finished writing would be up) and as this fic is Reylo sided is obvious where is going to be directed. So the sum of the factors will not alter the result.  
> You can comment, bookmark, send kudos they are always appreciated or say hola to me in my Tumblr  
> Kudos to you (and I hope for my as well)


End file.
